According to the prior art method for distributing voice channels, since a voice server cannot recognize whether a voice applicant is authorized, each of voice servers needs a centralized processing through a unified server; and before acquiring the processing result from the unified server, the voice server needs to reserve resources of voice channels. When the voice server receives a large amount of voice applications, a lot of waste of resources will be caused.